lesmiserablesshoujocosettefandomcom-20200213-history
Traces of That Day
Traces of That Day is the 32nd episode of the series. It primarily focuses on Éponine beginning to live her now-solitary life, eventually finding Marius's whereabouts, only to have her requested to identify his love interest. Taking on his request, she discovers that the woman is Cosette, much to her disbelief and dismay. Synopsis The episode begins with Toussaint calling Cosette downstairs, stating that Jean Valjean wishes to walk in the courtyard, to which Cosette excitedly accepts. The two walk slowly along the yard, eventually stopping at a bench where Cosette reflects on how much the courtyard has changed since they moved in. Valjean proclaims that they must immediately get back to work at the Saint-Jacques church, and that he is eager to build a school for the children, to which Cosette replies that she has already requested the Bishop to distribute the bread, and that she is glad Valjean has restored much of his strength. Meanwhile, at La Force Prison, Thénardier is using a spoon to carve a hole into the wall, bitterly thinking to himself that he will seek revenge on Valjean. In the cell below him, Gueulemer, Babet, and Claquesous propose breaking out, to which Thénardier overhears and desperately requests to join in. The three refuse, calling him an unlucky charm, and remind him that it was because of him they, as well as Madame Thenadier and Azelma were arrested. Thénardier rebuffs that those actions were all calculated, and that Éponine would assist since she was not arrested; further, another person would help them by giving the group money. The trio still deny him, and Thénardier gloats how he would use the money for himself, leaving the three men to ponder the situation as Thénardier smirks in anticipation. Outside the Gorbeau House, Éponine cautiously makes her way inside and into Marius's room, finding it empty. She slumps against the doorway and reflects on how living alone feels refreshing, and that she has had enough of both her family and love. She begins having flashbackks about Marius, asking if everything that happened was a dream or illusion. She begins writing Marius's name amongst the dust collected on the desk when she overhears a policeman questioning the owner of the Gorbeau House about strange happenings recently, as the compatriots of the Patron-Minette may come back. The owner harshly responds that there hasn't been a soul around the residancy since the incident, and it was due to the fuss the police made that she has no tenants, and thus, she cannot make a living by collecting rent. Overwhelmed, the officer asks the woman to let him know if she remembers anything, and dashes off. Éponine laughs, and leaves the building, walking along the streets when she notices a man from behind who looks like Marius. Excitedly, she catches up to him, only to realize it's not him, and leaves the scene, embarrassed. Walking in the streets again, she comes upon a fork in the road--the right leads to the park (likely the Luxembourg Gardens), and the left leads to the the Seine. Before moving on, she reflects again on being alone, but this time, wishes to see Marius again. The scene shifts to the Luxembourg Gardens, and Éponine stops in her tracks once she spots the bench Marius always used to sit at. She turns around, but then spots Marius out of the corner of her eye and follows him, and once out of the Gardens, loses him amongst a sea of people, leaving her disappointed. At Mabeauf's house, Marius arrives, and once inside he notices that more of Mabeuf's botany books and drawings are gone, likely having been sold due to the current harsh times. Mabeuf and his mistress soon arrive with tea, and Marius quickly states that the pair didn't need to prepare anything for him. Mabeuf brushes this off and asks his mistress to fetch him some apples from the courtyard, which she accepts. Marius apologizes for arriving without warning, stating that before he realized it, he had arrived in front of his residence. Mabeuf is just glad that Marius has come to visit and the two sit down at the table. Meanwhile, outside the house, Éponine passes by. As the two men have tea and apples, Marius tells Mabeuf that he isn't sure what exactly to believe in now--what's good and what's evil--he proposes continuing his translation job, as it is the only thing he can do for the tiem being. Mabeuf replies that is it not just him facing these situations, everyone, from the rich and poor, to the old and young, are all at a loss at this time. When Marius asks what he should do in order to keep things from breaking apart amongst the civilians, Mabeuf simply replies that should Marius find a method, to inform him. A small time later, Marius prepares to leave, and asks Mabeuf for a copy of one of his botany books, claiming he has gained an interest in the subject. Mabeuf hands it to him, and denies Marius's money when the latter asks for the price. Marius kindly offers Mabeuf some money, but the former denies it again, stating that he is planting indigo at the moment, which he can sell for a high price once they mature. Once Marius has left, Mabeuf's mistress relents that he denied Marius's money, but Mabeuf reassures her that a fairy once lived in the area, and that they will manage. Éponine, still outside the residence, watches Mabeuf struggle to draw water from the well, and offers to help, drawing up the water and splashing it around the garden, watering the plants. Mabeuf believes Éponine to be the fairy, and apologizes for not having anything of value to offer her in thanks, but Éponine states that he can offer his gratitude, and asks where Marius lives. Later that night, Marius reaches his residence where Éponine is waiting outside. When asked why she is present, Éponine replies that Mabeuf explained to her Marius's block in life, which then causes Marius to ask if she needs anything from him. Éponine is sadly taken aback, thinking that Marius isn't happy to see her, but Marius then requests Éponine to find where Ursule lives, much to Éponine's shock. Marius recalls that it seems as though her father hates him, but he would be just fine being able to see her from a distance, and notes that she is his only connection to Ursule. Marius then apologizes for being hasty, but Éponine replies that she understands his feelings, and she properly introduces herself by name, causing Marius to smile. The next morning, Cosette is talking to the Bishop of the Saint-Jacques Chuch, both eager to make progress on their schoolhouse project. As she leaves the church, Éponine trails her, eventually coming upon the mansion at Rue Plumet. Spotting Cosette approaching the window, holding Catherine, Éponine takes cover behind one of the gateway pillars, and upon inspection, realizes the woman is Cosette, much to her complete bewilderment. While walking the streets at sunset, she notes that while Marius would be elated upon finding out the information, she doesn't want to fall into depression, knowing that her crush is in love with her childhood enemy; while thinking her predicament over, tears begin to well in her eyes. In front of the Café Musain, Marius leaves the building and almost walks into Éponine, who notices his and attempts to run away before he can notice her, but this proves unsuccessful. Marius rushes up to her, asking if she found any information. Éponine states that she knows the woman's address, much to Marius's excitement, who reaches into his pocket to reward her with money, which Éponine rejects. Eyes closed, Éponine reveals the address as a large mansion with a beautiful courtyard on the Rue Plumet, and somberly walks away. Later that night, Marius stands outside the mansion and watches Cosette, who is standing once again at her bedroom window. Some time later, inside the residence, Valjean informs Cosette that he will be out for a while, as he needs to catch up on the work he missed due to his injury. At the police station, an officer informs Javert that none of the Patron Minette would speak up regarding the identity of the missing man during the Gorbeau House raid, and that their person-of-interest is not a compatriot of the gang. Javert presents the officer with Valjean's coin tool, informing him it's a tool used by criminals to break out of prison, revealing the small saw within the coin. Javert thanks the officer for his work, and, once alone, bitterly questions Valjean of his whereabouts. Trivia * The owner of the Gorbeau House (as well as the residence itself) makes its last appearance in this episode. Quotes * "I don't have a place to return to. Neither do I have any acquaintances nor friends. I don't have money to buy wool clothing to wear even in this cold weather. I'm all alone." *Éponine puts a hand over her face, trying to hold back tears* "Monsieur Marius, I want to see Monsieur Marius again."- Éponine while in the streets of Paris * "Beautiful young lady. You must be the fairy God sent to help me because he saw this poor old man. I'm too poor, so I jave nothing to offer for my gratitude to you. It's quite pitiful." "No, you can offer your gratitude. Please tell me the place where Monsieur Marius lives."- Mabeuf and Éponine after the latter waters the former's plants * "I seem to be hated by Ursule's father. If I act suspiciously again, I have a feeling that I might not be able to meet her ever again." "Do you really want to meet her that much?" "It's okay if I can just gaze at her from afar. You are my last clue to someone who is connected to Ursule. Sorry... I asked you to do such a thing so suddenly... Something must be wrong with me." "I understand your feelings. And also, my name is Éponine, Monsieur Marius."- Marius expressing his desperation to see Ursule/Cosette again, and Éponine consolodating him and introducing herself properly Category:Episodes